The Love Triangle
by ViolentGodess
Summary: In this story you are in a love triangle with Sasuke and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke x Reader x Naruto Reader

*Tips*

Y/N means your name or first name

L/N means last name

Character's involved

Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Ino

Sakura

Kiba

Hinata

Kakashi

Chapter 1 : Meeting new people

Reader's POV

( I wake up late because my alarm failed me ) OHH SHIT I"M LATE FOR SCHOOL. Not my best first impression at my new school. ( I get dressed in a loose mid-thigh skirt and a hoodie that shows my stomach. I don't care what they say fuck it. I run out of my house and close the door but I didn't bother to lock it )

* 20 Minutes Later*

( I go in homeroom ) Sorry I'm late Sensei!

Sensei's POV

You must be our new student Y/N. Your gonna need someone to guide you around and a friend. Ummm…. Lets see…. Sasuke you will take her under your wing.

Sasuke's POV

( She'll be mine. ) I don't mind come next to me Y/N! "So are you sure you wanna be my babysitter I can be a handful." Said Y/N.I think I can handle it. I'm the schools bad boy after all. " Ohh really Sasuke?! " Said Y/N. Y/n I love the way you said my name. It was sexy as hell! " Are you crushing on me?! " Said Y/N. Bout time you realize bae. " Okay then how bout you come to my place after school tough guy cause I can't be tamed but you can try. " Said Y/N. Challenge accepted baby girl. " I'm looking forward to it mister tough guy, but I must warn you I'm not a saint or innocent." Which makes it all the more fun! " Mister Uchiha I hope you are helping her with the lesson and not trying to corrupt her!" Said Sesei. I am alright! " Don't use that tone with me! I don't want her innocent soul corrupted, but I need her good influence to rub off on you!" Said Sensei. " Sensei I don't think that's possible." Said Shikamaru. "Why not Mister Nara?" Said Sensei. "If you wanted her to stay pure you would of got Naruto or Ino to watch over her." Said Shikamaru.

Reader's POV

Do I have any say in this since it's about me? I mean it's not like I'm a piece of property. "Sorry Miss L/N." Said Sensei. As long as I have someone to show me around I don't care. Plus, I'm not as pure and innocent as I seem. I've done some shit in the past. "Sensei and your letting a piece of trash around Sasuke!" Said Sakura. "She is not a piece of trash!" Said Naruto. "WOAH!" Said the class. "Naruto do you have something you wanna tell us?" Said Sensei. I… uhhh…" Said Naruto. Naruto it's ok to tell them. "Alright here's the thing. Y/N and I are childhood friends." Said Naruto. "Figures! I knew something was going on between these two but I didn't know what!" Said Sakura. "Yeah right Uzamaki!" Said Sasuke. Sasuke it's true! Me and Naruto were around each other since I was 6. "Prove it then" Said Sasuke. Okay I'll show you the best way I can. "Y/N! You can't!"

Chapter 2: The Backstory

Reader's POV

Naruto it's fine I don't mind really! "Okay" Says Naruto. So I may be a year older than him, but my dad was friends with


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke x Reader x Naruto Reader

*Tips*

Y/N means your name or first name

L/N means last name

Character's involved

Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Ino

Sakura

Kiba

Hinata

Kakashi

Chapter 2 : The back story and the fight

Reader's P.O.V

Naruto it's fine I don't mind really! "Okay" Says Naruto. So I may be a year older than him, but my dad was friends with his dad. "That's reasonable." Said Ino. "So yall are just friends right?" Said Sasuke. Yeah. "So we're still going out tonight right?" Said Sasuke. Of Course! "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS SASUKE?!" Said Sakura. He is his own person Sakura. Plus if he liked you he would be with you already. It just so happened he likes me. "SASUKE TELL HER THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Said Sakura.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I told you time and time again Sakura I hate you! Your personality, your looks, all of it. Your too clingy and you honestly think I want to be seen with someone who's a bitch to every girl I talk to?!

*She starts crying*

"You made her cry!" Said Y/N. So she had it coming! "Y/N I DEMAND YOU FIGHT ME! WHOEVER WINS GETS SASUKE!" Said Sakura. "DEAL!" Said Y/N. DON'T Y/N! "Don't worry she is very good at fighting!" Said Naruto.I'm trusting you with this Uzamaki!

Reader's P.O.V.

"Okay I want a clean fight!" Said Sensei. "I can try." Said Sakura.

*She kicks me in the thigh*

"Y/N COME ON YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST LIKE WHEN WE WOULD PLAY FIGHT WHEN WE WHERE LITTLE!" Said Naruto.

*I put her in a chock hold until she gives up*

"Y/N takes the lead!" Said Sensei. "I told you."

*Bell Rings*


	3. Chapter 3 The Project

Sasuke x Reader x Naruto Reader

*Tips*

Y/N means your name or first name

L/N means last name

F/N means Father's name

Character's involved

Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Ino

Sakura

Kiba

Hinata

Kakashi

Chapter 3: The Project

Sasuke's P.O.V.

So yall are just friends?! "Yes." Said Y/N. Perfect! "You are so crazy Sasu." Said Y/N. I know babe! "Hahahhaha." Said Y/N. "Sasuke would you stop trying to flirt with the new girl!" Said Sensei. Whatever man.

Y/N's P.O.V.

"So Y/N I heard you beat Sakura in a fight and won?" Said Sensei. Yes Sensei! Well congrats on your win I'm pretty sure she deserved it! She always tries to get her feels like she owns this place when she does not! As some students would say she's bitch!" Said Sensei It's not that big of a deal. I just thought that she should know she shouldn't mess with me. "We'll I'm sure she has learned her lesson." Said Sensei. I hope so. "Okay today I will put y'all in groups of 3.Y/N you will work with Sasuke and Naruto. Ino you are with Choji and Shikamaru. Tenten your with Neji and Hinata. Lee your with Sai and Kiba." Said Sensei. "So what's the project on?" Said Kiba. "So glad you asked Kiba! Your project will be on finding where you stand in life and gather up a list of strengths and weakness mentally and spiritually. You may now work on your projects. And since this is your last class of the day find time in your afternoon to work on the project." Said Sensei.

40 Minutes Later

*the bell rings*

So y'all wanna work on the project at my place? "Y/N sorry but we have after school training, but if you want you can come with and you can finally me our Sensei!" Said Naruto. Okay let's go!

5 Minutes Later

"Sensei meet Y/N she's the new girl and she's partnered with me and Sasuke for a group project." Said Naruto. "Welcome Y/N! I'm Sensei Kakashi." Said Kakashi. (He seems nice) Thank you! "Y/N are you related to F/N?" Said Kakashi. Yes why? "He's a friend of mine I met on a mission a few years back." Said Kakashi. It's nice to meet you Sensei Kakashi! "Please to you it's Kakashi." Said Kakashi. "Sensei people would have a fit!" Said Sakura. "So let them! Anyway I'll let y'all do your group project." Said Kakashi. So where do y'all wanna start? "I guess we can start with weaknesses." Said Naruto. "My weaknesses are planning things, the cursed seal, arrogance and Mangekyou Sharingan." "Y/N do you know any of your weaknesses?" Said Naruto. The only ones I know of is daggers made of pure gold, light chakra and fire chakra. "Well I already did the assignment and turned mine in last week." Said Naruto. So I guess we're done then. "I guess so." Said Sasuke. "Kakashi what now?!" Said Naruto. "Do yall have any other school work?" Said Kakashi. "Y/N is gonna tutor me at my house." Said Sasuke. "You may go. Naruto you and Sakura will train." Said Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4 The tutoring session

Sasuke x Reader x Naruto Reader

*Tips*

Y/N means your name or first name

L/N means last name

Character's involved

Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Ino

Sakura

Kiba

Hinata

Kakashi

Itachi

Chapter 4: The tutoring session

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Wow this is your place?!" Said Y/N. Yeah. "It's amazing Sasuke." Said Sasuke. It's nothing. Come on let's go to my room and study. "Okay then." Said Y/N. "Not so fast Sasuke!" Said Itachi. What?! "Who's this little bro?!" Said Itachi. This is Y/N and she is my date tonight and she is gonna tutor me for school. "Y/N I wish you good luck! He can be pushy and inconsiderate and he is unteachable!" Said Itachi. "He can't be that bad!" Said Y/N. "Oh just you wait you'll see!" Said Itachi. STOP TRYING TO SCARE HER OFF! I JUST GOT HER AND I REFUSE TO LOSE HER! SHE'S MINE! "Damn bro! Relax, I'm just trying to tell her what she is about to get herself wrapped up in." Said Itachi. Come on Y/N upstairs! (Once we are in my room I close the door,lock it and I sit on my bed.) You okay Sasu?!" Said Y/N. Yeah, but distract me before I go back downstairs and fight my brother. (She sit in his lap with my legs on 1 side, she puts her head on my shoulder and she put my hands on his chest as she strokes it. I kiss her lips and let it turn into a heavy make-out session as I throw her on my bed and get on top of her.) "Mhhhhhh! Sasuke! Mhhhhhhh! More!" Someone is enjoying their self! "I can't help it! The pleasure!" So you want this is continue and maybe turn it into something better? "Depends." On what? "Will you be rough?" Hell yeah! "Then let's do it." Perfect! (I pin her to the bed as we make make-out she puts her hands in my hair and wraps her legs around my waist.) "Mhhhhhhhhh! Sasu?! Mhhhhhhhh! More! Mhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasu! Mhhhhhhhhh! (I strip both of our clothes off and leave hickies on her neck and leave kisses on her shoulder and then I suck on 1 breast, grope the other 1 and rub my hand up and down her thigh.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasu! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The pleasure! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! More! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harder! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (I stop as I spread her legs open and shove my length in her pussy.) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just relax the pain will go away soon and be replaced with pleasure I promise babe. (I thrust into her repeatedly and start to nibble her shoulder.) Your pussy is so god damn tight! It feels so damn good! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Same here! Your length is soo big! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Said Y/N. Scream my name and let the world know your all mine! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SASUKE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SASUKE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Said Y/N. LOUDER! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SASUKE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SASUKE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Said Y/N. Mhhhhhhhhhhhh! Y/N I'm gonna cum! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As I cum inside her I pull out I collapse on the bed with her on my chest I put my arms around her and we get under the covers as we fall asleep.)


End file.
